The Journal
by ChannyLoliver
Summary: Jade and Tori recieve a set of journals on their birthdays and uncover hidden, dark secrets. What happens when two teenage girls are brought into the drama of Evelyn and Nick, a seemingly unrelated couple? Drama ahead. Rated T for some harsh language and sexual references.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is an idea that I had while watching Pretty Little Liars. It is a crossover and Mona will appear next chapter. The past segments don't make sense now but will soon. I know that I have other stories to work on but wanted to post this to get feedback and see if I shall continue this story. Tell me what you think and don't forget to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider and Pretty Little Liars belongs to Marlene King. I own nothing but the idea.**

_15 Years Ago…_

_Evelyn rushed into the house, scrambling to get her things and take off. She was running. Running from 'A'. It wasn't safe with her in the city. She had to leave to protect her family. She grabbed her things and stuffed them into a suitcase but stopped when she got to her journal. "These are my journals. Give them to the girls on their seventeenth birthdays. For now, I want you to hide them." Evelyn ordered her husband, Nicholas. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on? Why are you packing a suitcase?" Nick inquired. He was confused. Where was she going? .God. Was she leaving him? Would she be back? "It's not safe. They're after me. 'A' is after me. I'm leaving town. Take the journals and give them to the girls on their seventeenth birthdays. I don't want them to think I walked out. Goodbye, Nick." She took her suitcase and was halfway out the door when Nick stopped her. "This 'A' situation can be remedied. We can call the authorities." Nick reasoned. "No. This 'A' is capable of so many things. Too many things. I can't stay here. Not if you're here. They'll get you. I have to go. Goodbye, Nick" They shared one last kiss before Evelyn walked out, leaving Hollywood for good. Nick stood there for a few moments, dumbfounded, before closing the door and falling to the floor in tears.  
-__-_

Jade walked through the halls of Hollywood Arts, a smile spread on her face. Today was the one day a year that Jade could let loose and be happy for once. She was opening her locker when Tori approached, turning her smile into a snarl. "What do you want, Vega?" She spat, making Tori wince a little. "I just came to wish you a happy birthday! You're eighteen! That's a landmark!" Tori gushed. "Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Jade replied. "So what are you doing, tonight?" Tori asked. "I'm having a party at Nozu. Oh, and me and Beck are going to go into his RV and-" "I don't need to know!" Tori yelled. "So…" Tori started awkwardly. Jade rolled her eyes. She continued. "I got you something." Tori pulled a large black pouch out of her bag and handed it to Jade. She stared at it for a moment before Tori finally got impatient. "Well, open it!" Jade untied the pouch and remove the contents from the bag-a pair of black, autographed scissors and a script. "No way," Jade exclaimed, thumbing the blade of the scissors. "Yes way! Those are scissors from the movie, 'The Scissoring', and a copy of the first draft of the script where Mario teams up with Eve to take down those school children! Don't you love it? Don't you…_love it?" _Tori asked. "I love it!" Jade admitted, hugging Tori. Tori walked away briskly but Jade stopped her. "Vega! Do you want to come to the party?" Jade asked. "I wouldn't miss it!" Tori exclaimed before walking off. Jade smirked as she took her books out of her locker.

-_13 Years Ago… _

_Keith and Marci West were standing in the adoption office, talking to the nice adoption services worker, Jenni. "Can't we work something out?" Marci asked desperately, a tear running down her cheek. "I'm sorry. It can take months, even years, to adopt a child and you waited too long. Sara has already been adopted. If you want, though, we have a list of children waiting to be adopted and I can get it for you. You need to fill out the paperwork immediately, though, if you really want this child because there are plenty of other people looking to adopt." Jenni said sympathetically. "Can you get us the list?" Keith asked. Jenni nodded and ran off in search of the list. "Keith, I don't want another child. Sara was the one. I told you not to wait so long to fill out your half of the paperwork. It's been a year! It's not like Sara was going to stay in the housing facilities forever!" Marci yelled. Jenni returned and handed the booklet off to Marci, who riffled through it. The booklet contained thousands of pages that had personal information, medical information, and a photo. "I want that one," Marci said, pointing to a photo of a young girl with chestnut brown hair. "Great. I'll go get the paperwork." Jenni said, walking to her office. She urged them to follow and they entered the blonde woman's office._

"_Fill these out and we'll register your names in our system. It will take at least three months for the paperwork to clear and then we'll go from there. You can fill out the paperwork in the waiting room," Jenni said, handing the couple a stack of papers. "What? I want this child now and I will NOT wait three months!" Marci yelled. "Adoption takes time and I'm sorry but you need to wait if you want this child. I'm sorry for your frustration," Jenni said. Marci sighed and walked into the waiting room, Keith quickly following behind. _

_She sat in one of the chairs and started to fill out the paperwork swiftly. She was on the third page when the lady next to her started to speak. "I know how it feels. You know, the adoption process. I'm currently in the process of adoption. Don't worry, though. It will always work out," the woman spoke. Marci just smiled and went back to her paperwork. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Holly and this is my husband, David, and our daughter, Trina." The woman said, gesturing to the man sitting next to her. The girl sitting on David's lap, Trina, was asleep. She had long, chestnut brown, hair and looked to be no older than four or five. "I'm Marci," Marci said, introducing herself. "It was nice meeting you! Maybe we could hang out over coffee sometime!" Holly suggested. Marci agreed and they exchanged phone numbers._

_-_Jade took a bite of her sushi, grimacing. It was cooked. Jade only ate raw sushi. She didn't know why, but she could never stand the taste of cooked fish. Even as a kid, the taste of cooked fish grossed her out. She spit the food out as Ms. Li came up to the counter. "Hey! My fish is _cooked_! Get me a new one-extra raw!" Jade spat. Ms. Li nodded and ran into the kitchen to prepare the sushi. "Hey! Wanna dance?" Andre asked, coming up to her. Jade tried to push him away. He was obviously drunk and besides, she was back with Beck. _'__Where is he?' _she thought crossly. Then another thought occurred to her. _'__Are they serving ALCOHOL at my party?!' _Jade walked through the crowd, searching for Beck and, while doing so, ran into Tori, who was about to take a sip from her cup of punch.

"Wait! Don't drink that!" Jade yelled, smacking the cup away from Tori's hand. The contents of the cup spilled onto the floor and Tori gave Jade her _'__what the fuck' _look. Jade sniffed the punch. Bingo. Someone spiked the punch. Tori was about to pour another cup but Jade stopped her. "The punch is spiked," Jade explained. Tori nodded and threw the cup in the garbage. "So, happy birthday!" Tori exclaimed. Jade just smiled, nodded, and continued her pursuit of Beck.

She found him on the dance floor/stage that was built specifically for her party. He was obviously drunk and was grinding up against a petite blonde. Jade walked up to him and smacked him. The blonde, who was wearing a skimpy outfit, backed up and started dancing sloppily with Andre. "When you decide to stop acting like an idiot, I'll be over there!" Jade yelled, pointing to the sushi bar where Tori, Trina and Cat were sitting. She stomped on Beck's foot and walked over to the bar. Beck yelped, but quickly forgot his pain as the same hot blonde came back over to him and started to rub on him again. Andre danced on the blonde from behind and the girls looked on in disgust. "I'm going home. I don't want to see this anymore," Jade said, standing up and walking toward the door. "It's like a sex sandwich!" yelled Cat, giggling.

Jade hailed a cab, getting in and directing the driver, a burly black man with blonde hair, to take her to the nearest bar. If Beck was okay dancing with other women, Jade didn't care, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't have her own fun. The driver dropped her off at 'Brews and Brooms', a medieval, role-play themed bar. _'__Oh, great._' She thought. _'__This is a bar for losers and loners who play Dungeons and Dragons in their grandma's basement.'_

"Never mind. Just take me back to Nozu," Jade decided, grimacing at the sight of a Harry Potter look-a-like kissing a girl dressed as a blacksmith. "Fine," he said in his gravel-like voice. "But I will need the money for the ride first." Jade took out her wallet. "Umm… do you take checks?" Jade asked. "Nah. Cash or credit." Shit. She had no money whatsoever and she didn't lost her credit card. "If you don't give me money soon, then I'll have to call the cops," the driver said, impatiently. Jade did the only thing that made sense right now; she ran.


	2. First Text

**A/N: Next chapter! I wanted to update yesterday but didn't have time. I was having troubles with a friend and was blocked with what to write. This long(ish. Well, at least WAY longer than the last chap.) chapter should make up for it. Chapters will probably be longer from now on. Reviewers get a preview of an upcoming chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider and Pretty Little Liars belongs to Marlene King. I don't own those shows or Feel Alive by Krewella (I don't use the lyrics, just mention the song.) I own nothing but the idea. R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

Tuesday, December 18th, 2012

Rosewood, PA

So, I'm finally free. Everything is going according to plan. I'm about to take those bitches down. But, first, I have some unfinished business in California. Too bad Alison couldn't make it. Oh well, she was practically dead anyway. My mom is going to be so proud. However…hmm… I can't make Jade pay for Evelyn's indiscretions, can I? No. She's not involved in this. Shit. Her eighteenth birthday is in a few weeks. I need to get that journal. She can't know anything. Tori will be so surprised. I haven't seen her since Halloween. She needs to join the Rosewood sector. Damn. My flight leaves in 50 minutes. Oh, there's a taxi. Ta-ta.

Friday, January 4th, 2013

Hollywood, CA

I ran until I reached the restaurant again. That guy looked familiar. What am I thinking? Where would I have met a big hulking black guy with blonde hair? However, there was something about him. Oh, well.

"Jade, where have you been?" Tori asked. She looked... worried.

"I went out to get something. Hey, where's Beck?" I asked. I did not see him on the dance floor and he wasn't by the bar.

"He passed out so André took him back to his place. He'll be back, though. Hey, are you okay? Beck was drunk. He didn't mean it," Tori said, trying to reassure me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just... think it's pathetic how girls throw themselves all over him," I said. That was a total lie. I was beyond angry and frustrated and starting plotting in my head, ways to get back at him.

"Okay..." Tori said, warily. She obviously did not want to let this go but she seemed to give up and her expression changed.

"You wanna drink?" Tori asked, heading towards the punch bowl. I honestly did not drink. Surprising, huh?

"I could go for a cola," I said, waving my arms in a shooing motion.

"Two colas coming up!" Tori said. She went off to get the drinks and I walked to the sushi bar. Cat was sitting there with Robbie in the neighboring seat and they were acting all lovey-dovey. You know how I hate couples like that so I yelled at them.

"Get a room!" Cat stared at me before starting to tell a story. I forgot what I was about. Something about a can of cola, paint, and crushed dry wall. Tori came back and we toasted our cups before guzzling the contents.

"Hey, let's get on that dance floor! This is my jam!" Tori exclaimed, swaying her hips.

"Vega, that's the first good idea you've had all night," I said, following her to the dance floor.

A club-esque song began to play and I realized that it was "Feel Alive" by Krewella, one of my favorite songs. Tori and I started to dance around and sing along.

Just about then, Tori fell to the ground, and the lights and music went out. My phone binged notifying me of a new text. I opened it and read it._ ' Let's do a magic trick. I'll make Tori disappear. Look for her and you're next. Sincerely, your new worst nightmare—A' _The lights came back on and I looked to my left to find Tori gone. Where was she and how was I going to find her? Gah. Finding her was out of the question. More importantly who is 'A' and what are they capable of? Would they really make me disappear? Worst. Birthday. Ever.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN. Tori is missing, Jade got her first A text and Mona needs to stop Jade before she gets the journal and finds out about all of her birth mother's secrets. Talk about drama. Next chapter contains A team drama and a shocking revelation! Also, I'll give a little something extra to the first person to guess who the big black guy is. Reviews, faves, and follows get me to update faster so please give me them! As I said, reviewers get a preview of the next chapter. Lol, I'm a review whore so make me happy!**

**Peace Out Suckaz,**

**ChannyLoliver**


	3. The Plan (Part One)

**A/N: I am sorry for the delay but I have had personal problems and lack of enthusiasm. I am back now with this (short) chapter. It isn't finished but I just wanted to update SOMETHING. I WILL try to update more consistently from now on. Part two will probs come in a week or so.**

**Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider and Pretty Little Liars belongs to Marlene King. I own nothing but the idea and my OCs. R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

**Friday, January 4th, 2013**

**Hollywood, CA **

**Unknown Building, 10:30pm. **

**Mona's POV **

"What the hell, Mona?" she yells at me. Me and Tori are at my mom's old HQ. It's a worn down warehouse, now empty, with concrete floors and walls. It's has padlocks and everything. Lucky for me, me and Toby took that lock picking class. But that won't help me find Evelyn. My mom would've destroyed that bitch had she not fled like a coward. My mom couldn't track Evelyn down with best technology in the U.S. She even hacked into police files and credit card records. She tried to find her via phone signal, even tried to bring the police into it and she came up with nothing. Now that my mom is dead, it's my job to find that bitch and take her down. I still don't know why this all started. I think it had something to do with prom? Whatever.

"I don't care what you have on me! I will not help you with… um… what do you want me to help you with?! And why are you even here? You moved to Rosewood a long time ago. Are you back on that 'A' thing? I felt bad enough poisoning that girl's drink. I won't do it again," she goes on and on. If only I could tell her. I would sooner kill her then tell her about the journals, or Evelyn, or my mom, or any of the other crazy stuff that happened.

" No, this is not about 'A'. It's…" I sigh. Why does she do this? Why is she so persistent? Why can' t she just leave it alone?

"I just need something that she has. It's nothing…" I lie. It is something. Something that might jeopardize my plans and get me killed. This is the biggest something that ever existed. Bigger than Redcoat, bigger than the liars, and bigger than 'A'. This is my life on the line and my chance to find out the truth. If it isn't full of lies, that is.

"What is it that you need and why did you snatch me and send that text?!" she asks.

"Why are you so inquisitive? Jade's father has something that could jeopardize my life and change yours. It will not be pretty. I need you to pretend to be "missing" so her family will be distracted and I can snatch it. Then, you can go to your family with your 'Boo hoo, I was kidnapped story' and everything will be fine. I also need something from you," I start. She looks at me questioningly before sighing.

" And what about my family? They could bring the police into this and then what? My father is a cop. He tracks me down, finds me in this strange building and then what do I say? A friend needed something so I decided to play missing? Mona, this isn't a game! This is real life! You're putting me in a tight position."

"You don't think I know that?! I need this item! Stop being so damn difficult!" I yell at her.

"Fine, I'll play along. But, where will I stay and what will I tell my dad when this is all over?" Tori asks. Shit. I didn't think of that.

"You could stay… hmm. I haven't thought of that. Oh, I know!"

* * *

**A/N: So Mona has a plan... hmm. Someone might get hurt in the process and it won't be pretty. As always, reviewers get a preview of an upcoming chapter. **

**TTYS,**

**ChannyLoliver**


End file.
